Mark and Niko in Another shot
by Justsomenobody101
Summary: This is story of my own fruition, I began to work on this after the 'oneshot' series was over at just six episodes so if you read my tale, I hope you enjoy and as always don't forget to leave a comment to tell me how I did.
1. chapter 1

A Markiplier\Niko(Oneshot) fanfiction

Note: I wanted to write this due to how lackluster the end of the play through was and how (at least to me) the ending felt so incomplete... Or at the very least how it could go and seemingly never did, so if you guys like this I can try to make more in the future and if not at least this story was a good start, but in any case let the continuation begin!

Chapter 1:The sun reappears

Mark began to yawn staring at his laptop in his recording booth having just finished another "Oxygen not included" stream and was about to call it a night when Chica strutted into the room with that 'Award winning smile!' "aww, who's a good pupper snoo? YOU ARE! YOU ARE!" Mark said in his baby voice, and as always Chica played along as per usual, the next few minutes were filled with belly rubs and pats on the head for the dog "OK girl you go lie down while I finish up OK?" She happily complied and walked out of the room presumably to lay on Marks bed.

Mark then turned to his monitor to shut everything down for the night and then... Stared at the One shot shortcut, he remembered that sad ending after the long journey, he clicked on it to if anything would happen and surely enough it just loaded back to the same screen where he ended the entire series after just six episodes, it still presented a dark room with a bed and computer next to it; lit only by the now present sunlight gleaming through the window with a beautiful theme playing in the background of it all.

He simply sighed as he closed out the tab wondering what else could he possibly have done to change the outcome of it al- *Ding* he looked at his phone, noticing he received a notification- no a text message "huh, 'we miss you Mark so please come back?'" He looked at the text in detail and it was sent by: Anonymous "Great looks like ANOTHER fan got my phone number" he then replied to the person as politely as he could to ask them if they would stop invading his privacy and to disregard the number.

He then began to walk towards his bedroom to finally get a good nights rest when once again *ding* another text had been received, he looked at his phone once again and looked puzzled at the line of words 'We will see you soon :)' at that point he had enough and turned of his phone entirely, he decided that this would be best resolved in the morning, Mark laid his head on the almost angelic pillows on his bed and began to drift off, closing his eyes, and everything seemingly fading to black.

Mark shortly began to open his eyes not feeling quite at ease, like somthing was out of place, he mummbled to him self pondering what it could possibly be- *rustle, rustle* Marks eyes became wide and started to scan around the room for the source of the noise as he felt his hairs standing on end he then began to look dow- "mama?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mark flew off the bed landing on the floor in a furious panic while a shdow jumped off the bed taking the sheets with it, letting out a loud thud as it hit the floor.

Mark went up against the wall gasping for air; trying desperately to find the light switch, he then stared at the pile of sheets thinking if he should make run for it *Sob,sob,sob* Mark heard a cry almost... like it was coming from a child, he began to slowly approach the pile of sheets still taking caution with every step, at this point his heart was racing at the speed of light; adrenaline pumping through every part of his body. Mark sat at the foot of the sheets and still was trying to put together if this was some kind of fever dream or if this was truly happening, but then he was offset by a pair of glimmering, glowing eyes, he recognized the amber glow and in a moment of clairvoyance, he took a blind shot in the dark, "Niko?" The figure spoke up "Markiplier?" Mark sat there in bafflement as Niko wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly, seemingly never loosening his grasp "how did you fix it?" Niko said while wiping his eyes "I-I don't know, are you okay?" Mark replied, Niko responded reassuringly wiping away more tears "I'm okay! I promise!" Mark then began to return the hug after figuring out he caused Niko to cry "I'm so sorry Niko, I thought I was getting attacked or something.. wait how did yo-".

The room brightened drawing both of their attentions to the lone monitor sitting in the room and Niko began to quiver, a line of text began to stretch across the screen [Sl33p w31l y0u 2?] Mark sat there trying to comfort Niko and himself to not raise panic In the two of them, within a few seconds the text changed.. [W@nt t0 p1@y a G@m3?] Mark looked at Niko in look comprised of fear and helplessness "don't be afraid, h-he can't hurt us because he doesn't have any control over what actually happens" Niko gave him a nod to trying to show a sense of strength, the text changed yet again [I c@nt... 5ut !t c@n] the monitor then began to make a horrendous screeching tone from its small speakers filling the room as the screen became a glitchy blur. Mark and Niko ears rang in a throbbing pain for what felt like forever, until the monitor had reached as much stress it could take *POP,Whizz,fizzle* the monitor's screen and speakers both blew out and were now just hot, molten bits of plastic and circuitry.

Niko was crying out in pain while Mark could barely hold himself together; his ears still throbbing in an ungodly pain that was starting to make him naseous, but he held himself together and tried to take in deep breaths. He got up and tried once again to comfort Niko putting his arms around him saying that everything was going to be okay, but his vision was wanning; his mind became a blur as he fell to ground with the ringing sound going through his ears accompanied with the muffled cries of a boy draged into a world he wanted no part in, Mark screamed internally to try to keep his eyes open but alas it was to late, his eyes began to close once again and he began to drift off.

"NIKO!!!" Mark screamed as he violently rose from his bed, but alas all he could hear or see was Chica scampering out of his room in confusion and fear, he began to pant and felt that his heart was still indeed racing. He pulled out his phone to see if he received anything that could be of use and- the texts.. Were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A man in the dark

Mark eventually got back into his usual routine, working with the rest of the team to put up a few videos of the usual shenanigans 'Markiplier' was up to, and after the videos went up Mark decided that he was going to take it easy for the rest of the day, allowing for his voice to take a much needed break. He sat in his bed reading through a novel he just got into and found to be very interesting it was calle- *Ding* his phone had received another text... 'Be sure to pay us another visit sometime, ok?' Mark began to take quick shallow breaths and looked to see who it was from and... It was from his mother "oh thank god" Mark let out with a long exhale and put his phone back in his pocket.

Hours later Mark had finished a good third of the novel he was reading and set it down on his bedside, he then took notice of Chica who was once again sitting at the foot of his bed, panting, waiting for her owner to finally take notice of how long she had been waiting. He gestured her to come over and Chica then sat at his side looking at him with what be characterized as a wide grin plastered across her maw, Mark pat her head and left his hand there as he looked at her with a mixed look of glee and sorrow, beginning to tear up, he put his arms around the dog to pull her into a hug and began cry into her fur. Chica sat there unmovingly, loyal to Mark and allowed him to cry for what felt like hours until she noticed that he had fallen asleep, she then allowed for his head to lay on the bed and layed upon his lap, watching over him as any well rounded friend would do.

Mark rose up from his bed feeling groggy and puffy, like he had caught the flu and found Chica just laying there fast asleep, he got up from his bed and began for his computer to see what time it was. He sat down and turned it on and watched as it slowly rose to life and then it struck that he had only been asleep for a few hours and that it was now the middle of the night, he yawned at the monitor and looked at himself through his webcam; he was an utter mess with puffy, cracked eyes and a faint outline of where the tears rolled down... he looked through his computer to see what was up and if anything new got released.

He then found that now sorrowful icon of 'Oneshot' once again and stared at it with a mournful curiosity that began to make his mind run wild, he hovered over the icon and eventually gave in and clicked it, he waited for it to boot up and then... he saw a dark room only lit by a small crimson light peering through the window; Niko laying on the ground motionless with a small puddle of red pixles near his face and then a text appeared on the screen that made Mark back away 'Y0u $t!l\ cu(i0U$¿' Mark took In a deep breath and spoke "What do I have to do?" The text changed as it always crookedly did 't@k aN0t=eaR \@P, U 00K t!rd' Mark then looked towards the doorway and was beginning to have second thoughts, he turned back to ask something and found only a powered down computer.

Mark rushed to turn the computer back on and find the 'Oneshot' icon and as soon as he found it he booted up the game.. to only find a glowing house, same as before, he put his hands to his head and tried to determine whether this is real or if he had finally snapped into a plauge of insanity. He ran back to his bead trying to comprehend all of this and found it.. Empty, he sat down an couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong and was both shivering due to the fear that was prominent and the chilling cold coming in.

He looked at his hands still shivering; thoughts creeping into his mind just as badly as the cold or fear, and couldn't shake it for the life of him, but.. maybe not for him, but instead.. for Niko; maybe if he could give him one shot.. maybe he could give him another. He rested his head on those angelic pillows of his and slowed his breathing so his heart could begin to rest and allow for his adrenaline to calm down, he then took one last breath before he drifted off once again.

He slowly opened his eyes to only be greeted with a sore pain ringing throughout his body; shaking both his character and his vision, he then saw Niko laying on the ground still unmoving laying with blood pooling near his face. Mark rushed to his side whimpering; expecting the worse to had happened and rolled him over, he had a nosebleed, a massive one at that, but still a nose bleed. Mark brought Niko up into another hug "oh, thank god" Mark began to tear up but held it in not wanting to show fear, he checked Niko's pulse and it was fine albeit a bit slowed and then brought him over to the bed so he could get some rest.

Mark then sat on the bedside and began to think 'what in the hell is happening right now? How is this even possible?' Mark then got an idea and rushed towards the window, he peered through it and began to grow a bleak face. The outside wasn't a light blue of wonder and prosperity but now a crimson red filled with nothing but tears and gashes streaking into the ground without a single soul in sight. *rustle,rustle* Mark turned to see Niko growing restless and writhing in the sheets and moved towards his side when the sheets were flung up in a flurry and Niko could be heard "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Niko let out while looking around his surroundings panicked. He stopped however when Mark came into sight and began to try calming down while scurrying to Marks side, he came up and hugged Mark the first chance he got and then looked him in the eye without saying a word, conveying his pain with but an expression and it was returned with Marks embrace. Mark looked and him and spoke "Niko, I am so sorry for leaving you here" Niko looked up with a courage he could barley muster Mark then replied "Do you think you can walk?" Niko got to his feet and stumbled a bit while regaining his balance. Mark then moved and opened the door and peeked around to find the empty living room and proceeded inside, Niko following closely behind, they proceeded into the dimly lit room and that's when Marks instincts began to kick in.

He hurriedly ruffled through the entirety of the living room and the kitchen looking for any items of use, but to no avail, he then looked at the still lit fireplace that was providing a calm blue flame and took notice of Niko sitting in front of the still lit fireplace. He walked next to Niko and sat down now taking in the small blue flame, and put his arm around Niko "Markiplier" "yea?" Mark replied quietly "what do we do, now?" Niko asked in a frightened demeanor, Mark at first was at a lost for words but then spoke with a small confidence "we rest, and then we get the hell out of here". He got up and left towards the bedroom leaving Niko to sit alone still looking at the slow decay of the flame that he knew would eventually be extinguished, Mark came back with a pair of bedsheets for him and Niko and sat back down; wrapping one of the sheets around him in trying to make him comfortable.

Niko layed his head on Marks side and began to drift off while Mark was still waist deep in his thoughts varying from how he was physically in the game and why was Niko being dragged into this, he then became groggy as well; seemingly in an instant, and layed his head upon the floor and closed.. His... Eyes.

He awoke to the comfort of his bed once again to be greeted with dazzling sunlight glowing through his window, he stretched and yawned as he rose and gazed at the door leading back to the living room and his computer... he got up and walked towards his recording room, he sat and turned on his computer and pulled up steam readying himself for what he knew would come; for what 'IT' would do. He pulled up one shot and saw something he'd come to expect, a lonesome Niko sitting amidst a pile of bedsheets in front of the now dark fireplace, a message appeared 'h3 lo0k$ (ut3 d0$£nt h3¿' Mark just looked at the screen with a look of uncertainty and asked 'Why are you doing this?' the machine replied with a ding and Mark noticed a new folder being created, he clicked on it to see a crude picture that was depicting two figures hanging from what seemed to be a tree.. by the end of a noose 'S3£ u {on1gh{' the machine turned off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: One last visit

Mark made it through another day of acting and recording for his channel and once again called in early, not knowing how to explain going to an entirely different world through the magic that was his dreams. He sat on his bed and sprawled out to stretch, poking Chica in the process and the dog rose, Mark scooted over and put his hand on her head and saw.. Chica looking down? Mark examined the poor pup to find nothing and so he tried to find out vocally "What's wrong girl?" She just kept looking at him with the sad expression; he got up excitedly "Want to go for a walk? he patted his side gesturing for her to move and yet.. she didn't move a muscle.

He walked up slowly and examined her again trying to figure out what was going on until he was stopped by her, with a paw putting his hand down and licked his face only once.. and put her head in his chest while letting loose a very quiet whine. Mark held her close and sat there petting her head in an attempt to try to soothe whatever was paining her and eventually sat down to let her rest, once she was sleeping Mark gently sat her head down to not wake her and left to go investigate the computer to see what else was going on. He turned on the machine taking a second to remember the events that transpired previously 'why a noos-' Marks thoughts were interrupted by his computer springing into action as his notifications hit his inbox all in the span of a few seconds and it made him happy.. Even if it was a bit short-lived.

He went over to his homepage and took at the last video he posted, scanning the comment section as he always did to see what the audience thought, but every comment was the same... "MARK WHAT HAPPENED?, YOU OKAY?, WHATS WRONG?" they noticed through his cheery exterior and his silly smile, something was wrong, Mark closed his homepage in a move conducted by sorrow 'How would they understand?, how COULD they understand?' Mark thought as he lay his head upon his hands. He looked up at the screen once again to find another notification, a request from Skype, he clicked on it to find that Jack wanted to talk... he accepted his invite and the loading screen popped up and within a few seconds he was in, and that's when he saw him "Hey Mark" Mark simply looked and was about to speak, but out came nothing "What's wrong?" Mark sat there at a lost for words "Everyone is worried about you... Hell all of my sub's were screaming at me that something was wrong, Bob's and Wade's too" Mark tried to straighten his voice "I'm- I'm fine" "you're not.. I haven't seen you like this in forever, its okay, tell me what happened" Jack spoke with a brute confidence only a friend could have.

Mark was trying to organize how to tell him when Jack spoke again "Is it Chica?" a thought ran down his spine as his face turned grim, he flung off his headphones and made for the bedroom "CHICA!" he made it back to his bed and had another moment of uncertainty as he looked at his beloved canine, unmoving, he put his hand upon her body and felt his heart shatter; she had turned cold. All Jack could hear from his beloved friend was mournful cries to "bring her back" and the pounding of the drywall, a few hours later the dog was moved and examined while Mark was being attended to by professionals as they tried to find out what happened through his paining wails of loss and remorse, he was eventually sent back home with a new prescription that would "fix" his problems.

He lay in his bed wondering what in gods name could he have done to stop this? Why didn't the world take him instead? Why take someone so close.. he stood up and proceeded towards his computer to spit only a few words, that were filled to the brim with a bitter hate, "YOU DID THIS.. DIDN'T YOU?" the computer stayed silent and off "Why, Why take her and.. AND NOT ME?!" the screen rose to life 'n1k0 w!l1 b t= s@m3 i{ u t@k3 tO0 \0zg' Mark was about to smash the screen until he thought of Niko; how he would be so defenseless against it, it changed yet again 'Do you want him to live?' Mark was at a loss 'Do you want him to see his mother again?' He couldn't answer 'Do you want to take one final shot?' Mark sat scared when it gave him an option 'Take the deal? Yes\no' he looked at it feeling a sorrowful courage rise from his chest 'Do it for Niko, please.. its what she would have wanted' Mark watched as his hand moved towards his mouse and dragged it, he took in a final breath and clicked yes and another text appeared 'Thank you... and I'm sorry" before he could be left to think it changed as quickly as it came 'U 1o0k t!r£d, t@( @ Np' he watched as it then turned itself off.

He proceeded to silently slip in his bed now only certain about one thing.. 'I have to at least save someone... I'm coming Niko' he sat his head upon his pillows and once again slowed his breathing and began to drift off until the whole world went dark. He felt.. something... Like a plethora of hands were dragging him down into a cold, dark space of nothing and then he woke up, he found himself to be laying in the sheets with Niko at his side beginning to arise as well, the fire from before now extinguished and a pityful pile of ash. Mark spoke "Hey Niko, did you sleep well?" "Mhm" Niko replied with a nod and stretched almost as if a cat or at least in Marks eyes, Mark looked around paranoid at what was around every corner while Niko simply just stared in confusion "What's wrong Markiplier?" Mark turned to Niko and gave a short response "Just have to be safe" Niko gave another nod and stood closer to him now also scanning the room "and Niko.." Niko looked at him with a curiosity only a child could muster "its just Mark".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A sun in the darkness

Mark looked at Niko and then to an empty doorway leading down into a sickening black and asked Niko " The sun is down there right?" "Mhm" Mark began to take slow steady steps towards the entrance and peered in to only see a thin ray of light peering in from behind him, illuminating a small flight of stairs leading to the bottom.

Niko walked towards him and peered in as well while noticing Marks hands tremble in fear, Niko then passed Mark into the thin dark "Niko! wait..." Mark whispered not wanting to draw attention and heard the pitter patter of footsteps and with this Mark followed. He slowly drodged down the Steps unlike Niko and tried to make out the boys figure in the dark, he made it close to the end of the basement when he heard something that may have not outright terrified him but still sent shivers up his spine; a frightened gasp from the boy that almost sent the Mark into a panic.

"What's wrong Niko?" Mark called out in a loud whisper "The sun is GONE!" Niko responded, Mark froze and felt at such an unease that he was going to pass out and got out of the basement, Niko following suit, they sat in the doorway looking at each other with a heavy confusion that kept them in a state of paranoia and then they saw it... "AHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison and fell to the floor, they were now confronted with a dim pair of eyes faintly piercing through the darkness opposite to their side of the room and simply sitting there unmoving.

Mark held tightly to Niko, grasping his hand to show a blind confidence and pulled him and himself up "YOU DON'T SCARE ME!" Mark shouted at the eyes bracing himself and Niko to run from this unknown threat and waited to move and then it spoke "MESIAH NIKO IS NEEDED ON THE SURFACE" Niko felt his body lossen up and tugged on Mark's shirt "We should be fine" as Mark then realized the non-existent threat and put his palm directly to his face as he then made out the cute frame of the robot out in the darkness, with its oh so exaggerated tone of a typical robot and raised his hand about to speak when the small framed automaton began to stride in a clunky pace up to the two, holding something in its hand.

"MY SENSORS TELL ME IT IS VERY DARK, THUS IT IS HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO CARRY A FLASHLIGHT ALWAYS AND AVOID STRANGERS EVEN IF THEY OFFER CANDY OR PHOSPHOR" "Thanks?" Mark said as he took the light and pressed the button to hear a satisfying click and to see a beam of light pop into view finally able to see "REQUIREMENTS MET: RETURNING TO POST" the little robot left as silently as it came, even if its steps was a bit.. uncoordinated.

Mark then looked back at Niko who was staring at the simple device in his hands "Have you never seen a flashlight before?" "Uh-Uh" Niko said simply while starring at the device, Mark lowered the device into Nikos small hands and watched as the child's corriosity peeled over the entirety of the light and as he toyed with the button turning it off and on over and over until Niko eventually handed it back.

Mark looked towards the vacant doorway leading back to the basement growing a small frown and shunned the darkness with the light only leaving an empty stairway retaining nothing but old memories, Mark felt another tug and looked to find Niko holding his hand with a confidence that was almost ruthless "I'm sure we'll find it" Niko had a grin that could warm any person's heart and Mark was one of them, he lowered himself to Niko's eye-height "let's do this" and gave him another hug and had it returned in spades.

They both turned and looked at the door that would lead them to the outside and took a swift breath and went on passing the door that had a familiar, peculiar key hole that needed to activated to progress but... it doesn't matter really does it? They made it to a room lined side to side with deactivated or broken terminals, all of which were obviously not going to be of much use so they passed on through without a second thought and after they made it through a doorway in they finally saw the outside.

Everything was lined with a gentle and calming blue coming from the various light sources still scattered around the barrens and then as their eyes lowered from the sky to the ground they began to take notice of a multitude of lights moving in the distance, all in the same bright color that lined the little robots eyes, they looked at each other with a grin adorning their face and began towards the mechanical workers to finally figure out the mystery that surrounded this world and its unfortunate inhabitants.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : A world in tears

Mark and Niko proceeded towards the area where the robots resided, passing various broken parts of rail track and plentiful amounts of sand and dust illuminated by various power sources used after the sun went out, they were approaching a small building when they felt themselves freeze in place as a robot adorned in a white robe rushed in front of them and then Mark took note of it one central eye "Hello messiah! Its so nice to see you again!" The robot said "So what happened?" Mark spoke up.

"*Error detected* Who may to be?" The the robot asked tilting its head to imitate curiosity "He's Markiplier!" Niko spoke up, the robot imitated the look of surprise by moving slightly back while making its eye.. or rather its camera go out of focus "*Error detected* My programming does not know how to comprehend a god standing in front of me so I will continue this conversation with the messiah" the bot turned back to Niko and went limp all the while making a few beeps and whirs until it rose back to life "Hello messiah! Its so nice to see you again!" Niko and Mark gave the robot a stunned look "Nice to see you too" Niko replied and looked at Mark.

Mark then spoke "You should ask him what happened" Niko nodded and turned back to the automaton "so, what happened? I thought it was over" "Oh indeed it was, the sun came back and its light WAS returned to the world" Mark looked at the robot draped in white and red, wanting to ask it directly what had happened, but gestured for Niko to ask in his place, but Niko didn't need a gesture for his corriosity to kick in "Then what happened?" the small robot gave Niko the best imitation of a sad expression it was programmed to give "but then there was an emense flash after three weeks of that warm glow from the sun and it sent the world mad, even if it was for an instant and... then..."

Niko looked at the robot with a grim exterior and asked "Then what?" The robot looked up at the tower "Then the light was gone... it had all but vanished again from this world, and though this was highly unlikely there was a very small predicted possibility that even after you're pilgrimage... it would fail" Niko had tears in his eyes and stared at the small white and red robot and began to choke up, only able to give a few more words "So it didn't matter? This world is going to die?" The robot looked at the ground "I was not programmed to know how to fix such an event, only that the small statistic existed of a failure.. so eventually yes... this world will die" that last bit threw Niko off the edge and sent him bawling, with his knee's to the ground he cried with everything he had.

Mark went up behind the child and put him in his arms now knowing the true gravity of the situation, how this world, Niko, everyone had lost their last hope when the sun died out and how there was seemingly no options left for the two, Mark looked up to find that they were now surrounded by robots all analyzing the situation unfolding no doubt because of Niko's cries and saw a particularly large robot make its approach, it sported a broken eye and some damaged components and yet despite its size and bruting nature brought calm to the situation and spoke in a confident, deep voice "Is the messiah alright?" Mark simply gave a pained expression that told the robot enough "Messiah.." Niko looked up with a flurry of tears soaking his face "I know you are confused and scarred bu- but listen.." Niko expression was shifting from a deepened sadness to a friendly concern.

"I know y-you think that i-it is hopeles" Mark and Niko began taking note of its sudden twitching "but th-e f-fact that you co-could bring back the s-sun and brin-g a s-smile to so many faces" the robot fell to its knees, barley able to support its own weight with its only working arm "shows me that-" the joint of its supporting arm came apart allowing for the robot to hit the ground "that maybe there-there is-i still hop-" the robots eyes began to flicker along with the rest of its lights and Niko dashed to its side "F-FIND THE HEA-HEAD ENG-ENGINEER... F-FIND SILVER" Niko looked at the robot with a genuine dismay and didn't want to leave, the robot gave Mark a last glance "PROTECT THE MESSIAH AT ALL COST, STRANGER" the lights finally gave a dim last flicker and went out cold.

Niko put his head against the robot and shed another tear and then looked at Mark to which Mark came up and offered his hand, Niko took it and Mark pulled him up and spoke "we need to keep moving" Nko nodded and began with Mark north.. But he let go and ran back towards the large automoton and gave it one last show of affection, he then walked back towards Mark with small tears in his eyes and a frown still adorning his face.

Niko began to wipe the tears away however and took Marks hand as they strode further north in an attempt to find silver, they made it to an empty field that the two recognized "what the hell?" Mark uttered "wasn't there gas here?" "Yeah I thought of that too" Niko responded and looked around for any sign of it to no avail, "Well I suppose we should keep moving then, seeing as how its easier to get there now" "I guess.." Niko replied and they began to continue walking.

"Hey Mark?" Niko spoke as they were walking "yeah?" "Do you have a mom?" Mark looked puzzeldly at at Niko "of course I do, I mean.. doesn't everybody?" Niko just kept his pace and continued to ask questions that would make an attempt to lighten the mood until...

Niko stoped in place and now had a grim exterior that showed Mark that an ugly question was going to rear its head "Hey Mark?" Mark kneeled over at Niko's eye level "Do you think we can fix it? The sun... this world? I just don't know what to think." Mark braced himself for the answer he was about to give "Do you really want my opinion?" Niko nodded slowly, knowing he wasn't going to like the answer "I don't think this world is going to make it.. and I know that sounds harsh but there's no denying the to truth"

Niko began to shake "But-" Niko stopped "It doesn't mean we don't have the capacity to give this world a chance, I mean you have the power to light up the sun with a single touch and I THE GOD am standing right here in front of you." Niko began to grow a small smirk and then felt Mark put his hand on his shoulder.

"Not to mention all the people you made happy with or without the sun, don't you remember them?" Niko grew a wide grin and shed a few more tears thinking about them "so I say we keep going and show everyone that we still have hope, that the possibility of this world being saved is still within reach" Niko wiped away the tears and gave Mark a look that the two needed, a look of relief and joy "okay.." Niko said quietly and the two moved onwards.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The issue

Mark and Niko sat at the entrance of the small building that housed the head engineer and the possible secrets that could save this world... not that it would matter anyway, they opened the door with curiosity and peeked their heads in to find a robot with flowing red hair looking blankly at chess pieces on a table in the corner. The individual pieces of the board were strewn about randomly... almost as if by an act of frustration and then she paned her vie- she saw the small messiah and a man with rounded glasses peering in through the doorway.

"Hi robot lady!" Niko said to silver, she gave a small wave as Niko let himself in and Mark hesitantly followed behind with a nervous look about him "Messiah-" Niko perked up "Who is this, and why is he staring?" "Oh" Niko replied and turned to Mark and gestured him to speak "i-i'm Mark" Silver gave him a strange look "Like the name of our God?"

"He is our god!" Niko spurted out and Silver only looked more confused and then with worry "Niko get away from him" she stood up in a threatening demeanor and Niko turned to Mark confused, she moved Niko behind her and stared at Mark "I don't know why you are trying to deceive our Messiah stranger, but now you must leave.. NOW" and began to inch towards him "it would be in your best interest".

Mark began to slowly raise his hands trying to think of a way to plead to the robot, but nothing else could come to mind but how she was going to kill him "I wasn't built to destroy, but I will do whatever it takes to protect others" she said while clenching her robotic fists, Mark was backed against the wall and Silver had her arms cocked back, ready to strike with the speed of a snake and with the strength of bulle- "WAIT!" Mark screamed as he put his hands up as he looked at her with a pure weight of fear "Don't kill me in front of the Messiah!" she took a moment to process the thought "Messiah close your eyes" she spoke while turning to the prophet and found... a child on the verge of breaking.

She then had the audacity to try to explain her actions "He is attempting to decieve you" "HE IS NOT!!!" Niko said as he burst past the robot and wrapped his arms tightly around Mark then the man felt a idea flash through his mind to prove his status "your name is Silver correct?" Silver gained another look of surprise "And you were based of of Kip, right?" Silver felt a pang of chills as she heard that name, Kip.. "I know what you've been through Silver and.. I want to help, but we have to get off on the right foot" she stood silent for what felt like an eternity until she gave through.

She put her hands together in front of her and bowed "I'm am HEAVILY sorry for this mistake Messiah, please forgive me for my lack of faith and trust in your words" Niko and Mark both were washed over with relief "I suppose I should actually say that I'M sorry" Mark replied "I should have known it would have been sketchy to call ME a god" Mark saw her kneel while staring at the floor "I know I probably don't deserve this.." Silver began to shake "But if you can provide me a favor GOD" she looked up pleadingly "is she... kip.. still alive?" her head went back down as she felt so overwhelmed by all of the this.. Until she heard the creaking of the floor.

Mark walked towards her and let out his hand, she traced up his hand to find his smile and took his hand, she got up to match his eyes and- "She's still alive" Silver closed her eyes and felt a weight lift of her shoulders and it she could have the capacity, shed a tear for such joyus news.

"And its just Mark by the way" "of course, Mark" Silver responded and gave a small nod *Thump* Mark and silver turned their gaze to see Niko on the floor, with a pained expression conveying to the two.. Something was wrong. Mark was the first to kneel over and examine Niko to which he found that the boy was no doubt tired and pained and needed rest as soon as possible.

"Do you have a spare bed around here?" Silver nodded over to "her" bed and yet looked at it with discomfort "I'm not sure if Niko should be sleeping on a thick slab of metal, and something tells me you don't think so either" Mark spoke "yes, it would be ill suited for the messiah to sleep on such a material, but that begs the question, where should the messiah sleep then?" Mark and Silver began to deeply ponder the thought.

"Wait..." Mark's remembrance made Silver look at Mark "did you struck and idea?" Mark remembered the save point... or the bed that functioned as such, "There is a spare building that should have a single bed down south" "There should be?" Silver said with arms crossed "My memory isn't great but it should be down there" Mark got up and stretched while Silver picked the weary child up off of his feet and examined him, making note of his shuddered breathing.

They began to proceed towards the checkpoint to give the messiah some needed rest and all the while gazing into the void of dark that was their sky "So Mark?" "Yeah?" Mark looked over at Silver "How did you get here to begin with?" Mark looked at the sky and spoke "I.. Was roped into this" "By who?" Silver had genuine look of curiosity "and as a god don't you have absolute power?" Mark sighed "Sadly not I'm afraid" and took another glance at Niko, "so what power do you have?" "About as much as you do.. for now".

Mark and Silver continued on and still gazed at the ever present terrain the barrens presented them; filled to the brim with jaged sand and rocks " So how long have you've known Niko?" Mark looked back to Silver "Since he began his journey and got the sun.. and I kept watching over him over his entire journey... until I was pulled in."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Resting traveler

Mark and Silver spot the small shack and make way towards it, they quickly then shuffle through the door and shut it... still possessing a quaint feel of unease and paranoia. Silver layed the poor child on the soft surface as Mark moved to firmly tuck him in and was pleasantly greeted with the messiahs face turning to that of bliss instead of it being compact and shivering "Sleep well Niko" Mark whispered.

Mark then sat on the floor while leaning on the side of the bed and took off his glasses while beginning to clear them of debris "So it really only lasted three weeks?" Silver looked disappointed "close... it was 20 days, 23 hours, and nine minutes... unfortunately even less time than we could have hoped".

Mark looked sorrowfully back at Niko "Is there still any chance of fixing it, or is it hopeless to try to change it?" Silver gave him another saddened expression "It could be possible but... If the damage was conducted to the sun itself... there's no chance of this world surviving.. Unless we could get off of the planet, which is all too unlikely".

"but say if there wasn't any damage to the sun..." Silver gave a glance "could it be possible?" Silver then replied "sure, given that those who are fixing it have enough time to diagnose the problems and repair it.. Sure" Mark let out another sigh "well at least we have the possibility of not dying in a slow painful death, caused by an un-ending darkness that could only be staved for so long".

Silver looked towards the door "you should get some rest as well.. You and the Messiah are going to need it for when you reach the tower..again" Mark got up "are we safe?" Silver gave another questionable look and a pair crossed arms "you are probably in 'the' safest spot in the entire area, but if you feel so insecure I can have the patrol's guard you until you wake" "that would be great thanks" Mark began to lie down next to Niko.

Silver moved and opened the door, it creaking with age "I hope to see you later... Mark" and gave a small nod. Silver then went out and closed the door behind her, leaving Mark alone to his thoughts 'this is... Crazy that I'm literally here and the fact that I actually TALKED to Silver is, well... INSANE' Mark looked back at Niko 'but, I should get some rest... I mean we have taken THIS long to get to Silver is insane so we should try to get a head start on making it to the city'.

Mark then felt his eyelids become heavy as he yawned and surely enough his mind to was drifting off to darkness, he then closed his eyes as his body fell into a needed slumber. It felt as though only a few minutes had passed by... "GOOD EVENING SIR" Mark opened his eyes groggily to reveal another small robot standing at the side of the bed "THE HEAD ENGINEER HAS REQUESTED YOU TO BRING THE MESSIAH AT HER OUTPOST AT ONCE, AND TO ASK IF YOU HAVE A PORTABLE LIGHT SOURCE?" Mark got up and stretched "yes we have a portable light source and we will be there in a moment".

"REQUIREMENTS MET:RETURNING TO POST" Mark turned to find Niko comfortably sleeping at his side, but all good things come to an end don't they? He shook Niko and whispered "come on Niko, time to get up" Niko felt his eyes slowly open and then he rose with his hat crooked to yawn at Mark "Morning" Niko whispered back. Mark got out of the bed and stretched while he heard Niko ask "So what are we doing now?" Mark turned to find Niko eyes, now clear and precise due to calm of sleep, gazing at him with the same look of curiosity he always gave "Apparently Silver wants us to come back for something..".

Niko flew out from the bedsheets and fixed his hat "Then let's go" Mark nodded as he gave one last stretch as he opened the door, Niko and Mark walked briskly as to not lose any time and make it over to the head engineer's without full out sprinting.

They made it to that familiar building with Silver gazing at the tower through the doorway, her hair being rustled by the wind "Hi robot lady!" Her gaze shifted over to Niko and his companion "so whats going on?" Mark asked, Silver simply gestured them inside and inside they all went... Its not like she is going to be changing anything.

Silver then leans against the wall near the door "I'm coming with you" Mark gave a questionable look and was about to speak when Silver raised her hand for him to wait "If what you say is true and Kip Silverpoint is still alive, I want to go see her again.. to catch up on lost time, not to mention that she is going to need me if the possibility of fixing the tower still exists and is within reach".

"Then I suppose we better ge-" *Ding* the terminal in the corner of the room flashed to life and left Mark and Niko mortified while Silver was puzzled at the anomaly until... text began to write itself out on screen 'g0O) πoRz1nG' the group were left speechless 'm/ N@m s NULL' and Silver began to approach the screen 'h\s i$ O0)-b/' and the machine turned itself off when... they felt it.. something was wrong and they had to leave NOW.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Answers

The trio burst out of the building with a heavy fear rising up from inside of them... it was time for them to meet their end, they scanned around panickedly trying to identify the source of their ever increasing paranoia.

They found nothing out of the ordinary however... which only made it worse for them "Show yourself DAMNIT!" Mark screamed into the darkness... which yielded no reply, Mark turned towards the two with his eyes caught in a sorrowful fury. He then saw the door of which they exited was now covered in a patch- no... a flurry of pixilated squares dancing in front of the entryway, blocking their way back in.

"We have to move" Silver spoke to which Niko agreed, Mark though still shivering in rage turned towards them and gave a nod of approval.. seconds later they were screaming through the Barrens in what could only be described as a full unrelenting sprint, from what was basically an invisible threat lurking in the darkness.

They continued towards the only hope of getting out while passing more of those 'squares' replicating themselves at an rate that... well... put shivers down even a robots spine, they made it to a small dock that harbors the vehicle of escape.. or in this case robot of escape aptly named the ROW-bot... not very clever if you ask me.

"GOOD EVENING HEAD ENGINEER DO YOU RE-" Silver stopped the robot with another glance of the hand "We need to leave for the Glen" Mark and Niko both boarded the boat and Silver followed suit "BUT DOESN'T THAT GO AGAINST YOUR DIRE-" "NOW!" Silver commanded and the Rowbot followed orders, starting the boat on its way.

The boat began to drift away from the harbor when they saw it.. the 'squares' just made it to the edge of the harbor and covered everything on the barrens that could be covered, which left the entire crew speechless. The boat was left drifting for what felt like an eternity until they herd the creaking of the joints from the Rowbot begin to turn and move and surely enough they were finally on their way to the Glen.

Mark gave a distressed sigh "I still can't believe it-" Niko put his hand on Mark's shoulder "I still can't believe that all of this is all actually happening" Silver gave him a terrified glance "I can't believe any of it either.. all of the Barrens-" "Not just that" Silver was once again confused "I mean if the entire game is going to be as bad as this.." Niko tilted his head "What do you mean by game?" Mark had just realised his error.

"Do you mean like you and this 'being' have been playing some kind of game?" Silver spoke to which Mark realised what he would have say.. or risk lying in an attempt to avoid the fact, but came to an idea that would work... "Niko was dragged into all of this by what I only know as 'the entity' and now it dragged me here as well, that much you already know.." "So what do we not know then?" Niko asked with his all at large curiosity.

He was now again at a lost for words, how do you explain one's world is just a lie.. a mesh of ones and zeros and yet you are now INHABITING that very world? "To put it simply..." Mark began to utter at the two "I and this entity have been at odds for as long as I have been here, before he actually put me here... and that the AUTHOR has some correlation with it" "THE author?" Silver asked "Yes" "what is he like?" Niko questioned "Through our communications he seems to be very polite.

"So how have you been communicating with him, letters, emails, telegraph?" Silver tossed into the discussion "mostly he messages me via small message's telling more about this supposed entity and thats about it.." Silver leaned back in the boat "well it's peace of mind to know that at least he is still around, and I suppose talking to a god who wears rounded glasses sounds more interesting then talking to every day people and writing about this poor place and how..".

Silver gave a small pause "though I suppose now we have a chance to change it" she then gave a sigh to look upon the water to notice something "were here" Mark and Niko turned to see a sparsely forrested island filled with a radiating green glow from the trees of a place they called 'The Glen'.

The boat of which they sailed on was slowly creaking along towards the small docks near the town.. if it could even be called that, and surely enough they had finally made it to their destination and sat still in the water "WE HAVE NOW REACHED THE GLEN, FEEL FREE TO VISIT THE VILLAGES AS YOU PLEASE" "thank you Rowbot" Niko spoke to the rusty machine "GOOD LUCK ON YOUR PILGRIMAGE MESSIAH" Mark looked towards the path up towards the Glen in grimace of what they might find "Have you been to the Glen ro- Silver? Niko asked with the unending curiosity he had in store.

"I haven't been here personally no, but Kip has told me about it"- The group froze in place when they heard a familiar creaking of rusty joints and heard the familiar phrase "REQUIREMENTS MET: RETURNING TO POST" They all turned to see that the robot was leaving harbor "WAIT!" They screamed, but as I expected it didn't do a thing except just drift off willingly.. To be distorted and broken by a force they can't even comprehend.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Vanished

The group were left panting after trying to scream at the robot to stop, even though it was a lost cause to begin with.. and so they turned to look at the path leading up to the villagers who led the glen as their own.

Mark was at an unease as he gave thoughts towards the state the villagers might be in and shivered at the thought, Niko caught wind of this and grabbed Mark's hand as another show of confidence and to some extent it worked.

"Let's get moving" Silver spoke to the other two and then the small trio began to press onwards, as they passed through a small building made of stone and reeked of damp moss and the oceans surface.

Once they made it through they were met with an open area filled with illuminated green trees that gave off a radiant glow and was all the more surprising for Mark to be seeing it for himself. He gazed at the tree until Niko shifted to move along with Silver and the group continued on north, to finally make it to the village... that was unusual.

Mark glanced around and had a confused look "What's wrong Mark?" Niko shot "I just thought we would have seen someone by now.." Silver ran ahead of the two looking everywhere in the shanty town the people called their home, but every time she left a tent she only seemed more confused.

Eventually the robot had to come to a stop "So I take it no one is here?" Mark asked "but it doesn't make any sense, if there not HERE... where could they have gone?" Silver replied which put a thought in their heads they couldn't shake.. what if they all died?

"Maybe they left for the city!" Niko put out to which Mark and Silver found to be a peaceful thought "I mean.. if things weren't going well for them here, who says that they didn't leave to go stay in the city?" Mark sighed "That would make the most sense... so I guess that means we have to keep moving then?"

Silver looked up towards the east "I would suppose so.." and began to proceed forward with Mark and Niko following suit, Niko kept looking around not with an unquantifiable worry but instead a joyous curiosity that never seems to cease.

Niko then looked to Mark with a smile "so what did you do back in your world?" He asked "well... I used to hang out with my friends all the time" "so gods can seemingly have friends?" Silver added in "well I suppose I'm not a god in the typical sense" to which Silver nodded and Marks attention went back to Niko.

"And I used to hang out with my dog Chic-" his thoughts stopped for only but a moment to which Niko caught on "so what are you going to do when you finally make it back to your world Mark?" Mark gave the question some thought and then struck and idea.

"Acting" Silver then grew a face of disbelief "no, hear me out on this-" to which Silver made an attempt to conjure a straight face but was somewhat unsuccessful "me and my friends have been planning it for months and are hoping to put on an improv play all around the world".

"A funny idea for a god, in my eyes" Silver said with a smirk and was about to continue until the trees flickered, the group then stopped in their tracks to stare at the occurrence and much to their surprise the flickering stopped.

"The land really is dying" Mark muttered "its been happening for a while now... but whether its the island hitting a low point or the squares are attacking the islands vitals I'm not sure.." Silver stated to which Niko shivered at the thought "Could it be fixed if we revive the sun?" Niko exclaimed "If the squares aren't the root of the problem then possibly".

Niko then was only more convicted and gave them a confident look "then let's keep going, we can't stop even after all of this... especially if we can give the world another chance" and to that he began to briskly walk towards the entry into the city and the other followed with a confident admiration of the boy who still held hope... for now.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tunnel vision

The group came to the door that led to the city and the tower it held, the guardian of the area lay next to the doorway lifeless, scroll still in hand. The group stopped and sat down to take a small break before they continued further inward, Niko gave a frown at the large automaton while Mark noticed various items scattered upon the ground.

"They must have been in a rush to leave" Silver remarked while looking at Mark and then it struck him 'did Alula and Calamus make it out?' and despite his eagerness to look, they had a job to do and the island didn't have much time left regardless.

The world then went silent for what felt like an eternity until Silver broke the tension once again "alright we have had enough time, let's keep moving" Mark stood up while Niko turned away from the poor protector and left it in peace.

Mark had begun to walk over to the doorway until he felt his foot knock something aside 'what the hell?' he thought as he looked down and picked up the object and looked at Niko "hey Niko, wasn't this the traders music box?" Niko looked with a pleasant surprise "yeah!" "I guess we should hand this back to her if we-"

The world faded to absolute darkness for what only felt like a moment and once it came back to light it left the two in shock, the box had all but vanished from his very hands and too the automaton that protected this watery marsh and the scroll he held. Niko was panicking while Mark was trying to put together what was happening before and turned to Silver for assistance...

Only she too had vanished like everyone else "SILVER!?" Mark screamed into the wind, no response, "Damnit!" Mark said as his fist clenched and shivered in fear and anger, but to Niko his conviction had to stay true. He grabbed Niko's hand and pulled the boy into the dark doorway to try and run from that invisible threat.. Even though its just pointless, and further in they went into these thin dark hallways.

The two stopped in complete darkness and were panting "We- *cough,cough* have to keep moving" Mark said while fumbling to find his flashlight "it should only be a little longer before we make it to the city anyways.." Mark felt satisfied after he found the round metallic object and made an iconic click as it flashed to life.

Ahead was a long dark corridor that seemed to have no end in sight "alright let's go" Mark stated as he and Niko then began to sprint down the hallway for a few solid minutes until Niko pulled Mark to a stop with fear in his eyes. "What's wrong? We have to keep going!" "Wasn't there stairs here before that led up?" after Mark was able to catch his breath he took the thought in... and finally realised his demise.

"Niko stay here with the light okay?" Mark then handed the small boy the flashlight and turned around and walked the opposite direction of where they were going, wondering how long was this corridor. He walked for at least a few minutes until.. he saw the glow of a light... the glow of the flashlight he walked away from.

Niko's face turned into an expression of disbelief while Marks face grew pale "how did you get in front of me?" Niko asked and to it Mark had to test one last thing, he got in front of Niko and faced forward and told Niko "cover your ears". Mark then let out a bellowing scream that was a mix of all the pain and anger that he had endured for this entire journey and had accumulated up to this moment, he then went silent and so too did the world until..

He heard that same scream come from behind, he felt his shattered heart be broken ever more by this being and dropped onto his knee's, he felt the first wave of tears roll down his face as his suspicions had been confirmed.

Niko rushed to his side trying to comfort him "GODDAMNIT!!!" Mark screamed as he pushed Niko aside "what's wrong Mark?!" Mark looked at the child as his humanity was fleeting from him "don't you get it... DON'T YOU GET IT!?" Niko though frightened asked "what's wrong?" Mark felt himself began to bare his teeth in rage at the child through all of his tears.

"WE'RE DEAD YOU IDIOT! WE'RE FUCKING SCREWED!" Niko was left in awe with tears in his eyes as Mark then began to shed even more tears and began to wail in agony, Niko began to slowly walk towards the hopeless man wiping away his tears in an attempt to hold it in. Mark looked up at the prophet as his world was falling apart in front of him... Niko swiftly wrapped his arms around Mark's head.

"Its going to okay... we're going to be just fine..." Marks wails had stopped "I am not going to let you go Mark.." Niko felt tears began to run down his Cheek's and his voice become impaired "I'm sure we can fix this, i-i..." Mark returned the embrace and then... the two let their tears run loose and both began to cry out as they held each other close.

Maybe.. do they deserve a chance after all? I mean if they came this far.. I suppose it would be unfair if it all ended in this bleak empty hallway, don't you think? Do they deserve another shot?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Making amends

Mark and Niko lay dormant on the hard, cold floor of that wretched tunnel, their eyes cracked with red lines and puffy from the amount of tears they let out, their throats are all but sore from the wails they screamed to try and conjure a reply.. from anyone... but to which no one answered.

I think both you and I have had enough of this, don't you think? Mark and Niko felt a nice cool breeze blow across them as they slowly began to emerge from their slumber, their eyes beginning to take in the glow of city lights "WHAT?!" Mark exclaimed as Niko was slowly beginning to rise "wha-" Niko tried to utter before Mark promptly replied "Niko LOOK!".

He said this while putting his arm around the child and Niko, like Mark, was amazed by the sight and the realization after it.. "WE'RE FREE!" Niko shouted into the wind, arms raised high, to which Mark joined in. They shouted their success into the skies until their throats almost gave out.

"Well let's keep moving then, we don't have much time after all" Marks voice was on the verge of cracking "right!" Niko replied, his voice cracking as well. They began to walk along the thin catwalks that seemed to be on the verge of breaking down.

The two then stopped near a large automaton that guarded the upper heights, the machine still fully functional "HELLO MESSIAH" "hi" Niko replied, and cusped his throat due to the sudden pain "Niko are you- *cough-wheeze*" "YOU SHOULD BOTH SEEK ATTENTION TO THE CARE OF YOUR THROATS, IT WOULD BE A WISE OPTION" Mark and Niko continued to try and speak, but their throats would not let up.

Mark then looked at Niko and gestured that they should go, to which they went on to the main platform of the web of catwalks, Mark then whispered "we should make a stop over at the cafe first before we move on" Niko simply tried to nod while controlling his outbursts of coughs.

They then proceeded down a low catwalk and payed no attention to anything else but that soothing beverage, that waited for them ahead. They stumbled into the hallway and continued until they finally passed that final door, the two had only a drink on their mind until they were seemingly pulled back into reality by a soothing voice "Messiah?".

Mark and Niko both snapped their heads to the waiter behind the counter, and he simply looked puzzled by the two "you alright?" and then Niko simply went back to being himself "hi!-" Niko then gave a small cough.

The boy sat down at a stool at the counter while Mark joined him and sat down as well "can we get a drink to help our throats?" Mark uttered trying to hold his coughs in.

The waiter then grabbed some coffee and poured the two a drink, they then put it down the hatch as quickly as they could "Woah! don't put it down too fast you two!" the two then finished the beverage. Niko though had a sour face from the taste the both of them were content with the lukewarm coffee.

The waiter then let out a small chuckle as he looked at the two and their wide grin's of pleasure "So I have to ask..." the man started "who are you?" to which Mark then realised about his presence "He's Mark!" Niko spoke up with a precise voice. The waiter then took a closer look "I guess you don't live here" to which Mark saw an out "yeah, I've never been over here much".

The waiter then gave him a small smile "Nice to have yo-" a familiar small robot then stumbled in with it's clanky feet and glowed a radiant pink, much like the city lights. The robot spotted a round news boy cap so its purpose was all the more obvious "URGENT NEWS" everyone in the cafe including the people Mark and Niko failed to pay attention to, looked towards the robot in remorse.

"TWO HOURS AGO, THE POWER IN THE GLEN HAD FAILED AND LED TO THE REST OF THE GLEN'S UNITS TO MALFUNCTION AND DEACTIVATE" the room began to murmur "AND NOW WE HAVE JUST LEARNED THAT SEVEN MINUTE'S AGO, THE ENTIRE ISLAND, AS THE BARRENS HAS GONE COMPLETELY DARK" the rest of the cafe began to talk panickdly.

Mark and Niko then realised what they just barely avoided, and what fate has steered them away from. Or has it?

The waiter then turns towards the two "wait, didn't you guys just get here?" to which the two looked a bit unweary "we were stuck in a cave" Niko replied "was it because the island went dark?" the waiter replied "No i'm pretty sure we weren't stuck in the entrance" Mark said with a heavy regret. "*sigh* well at least you two made it out" a spark went off for both of the two and then jolted out a question in unison.

"Did the people of the glenn make it out?" and the room went silent, the waiter then felt his heart grow heavy and his throat lock up and one of the voices of the cafe called out for him instead "We only got a few survivors, and what they said was... Unruly to say in the least"... Mark and Niko could get an understanding of the situation.

"So does that mean we're all doomed!?" "No it can't be!" "What do you mean? There is nothing going to save us!" the voices began to say as the cafe began to argue, the waiter then looks at the rest of the cafe and then back at the two "Has it always been like this?" Niko asked "after the new sun died, everyone has lost hope" and felt himself beginning to tear up.

The waiter holds it in however "I mean what ARE we supposed to do?" the cafe then grew silent once again "The world is vanishing before our eyes and there is nothing that can be done, so what else can we do but pray that it ends quickly?" tears began to run down his cheeks. I suppose he is right you know? If the end of the world was imminent and there was no hope to stop it... why bother trying to progress even though there is nothing?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nearing the dark

There is still yet hope in their hearts however, and this only serves as fuel to the fire.

The two waved goodbye to the waiter as they began for the tower "Do you remember the way Niko? Mark asked as they made the dash for the elevator "mhm" Niko responded as they hit the call button. They heard the machine speed upwards as the doors opened with a ding, the two hurriedly stepped inside as Mark hit the button and so the elavator shot down.

Mark and Niko looked more attune to start a hundred yard dash than anything else and gave each a confirming look as... the world shifted in and out of darkness yet again. The two panicked for what felt a second as they saw... they were still in the elavator.

*Ding!* the doors slid open as Mark and Niko began their sprint, the world whirring by past them. They saw people and were about to race past them... as the world did it again, they vanished as quickly as the came into view.

They began to shoot through the alley leading up to the entrance, dashing as fast as their code would allow, passing everything in a large blur. The world continued to wane in and out as the game tried to snuff the light, it made the two only more determined to fix it.

They then rammed through the doors and entered the tower as they were consumed by the dark, the doors shutting behind them with a haunting slam.

Their eyes fluttered as they then drew each other close, Mark pulling out his flashlight *click* it flashed to life... to only illuminate more darkness. He pivoted it around to try and see if it could illuminate anything.. any one thing that could give them a clue, but they were only surrounded by more darkness.

The door and the entire entryway was gone for that matter, and now they only could feel was the smothering dark. "Mark... where do we go?" "I have no clue" he said, with raspy and shuddering breath 'N@wH3(e' they felt their bodies lock up.

They didn't hear it, or see it, they just felt it... like a ghost whispering into your mind "Why? Why do you want to do this dammit!?" Mark screamed into the dark 'bcuS3 I dOesn' m@tTr' the world blackened and then rose to light, revealing the squares.

"What doesn't matter? What happened? We can help!" Niko let out into the void '1T i$ t0O \Ae, It'$ g01NG o b3 0vr $0on' it happened again, more squares surrounded them. "Tell us what's wrong, we can help fix this!" Niko pleaded '1t d0$3nt m@tT3r, LL n3VeR f1nD it...'.

The area became worse, more squares took up the space and gave Mark and Niko little room to spare... One shot... That phrase went through their minds "I know you don't want it to end for Niko.." the world halted "but he and I made our choice, it was already decided" 'but its not fair..'.

'Niko doesn't deserve this... he doesn't' the squares began to fade "I know its rough, but we cane here to FIX this world.. not to just leave it to rot" 'but- it can't just end like this... he has a family.. a home.. so why should we just destroy the one chance of him going back?'.

Mark felt his heart sink just a smidge.. "Its okay" Niko let out "Mark is right, we came to fix it.. and I'm willing to do it no matter what!" Niko triumphantly cheered. The world fell silent again as the felt a weight be lifted 'I'm sorry... I know I was simply prolonging it.. but I suppose I'll let it go.. I'm sorry'.

The room grew a tad bit lighter, revealing a flickering lightbulb with a computer screen next to it [take it, and finish it same as before] Niko rushed and picked it up.. then it lit up once again [Mark.. I'm sorry for what happened to Chica, I just didn't know how else I could-.. she was a nice dog] "yeah...".

[I'm sorry, I'll stop trying to impede it... goodbye Mark, Niko] the computer flickered and then went out with a quiet pop and fizzle, the two then looked at each other "So I suppose this is where it ends huh?" Mark said feeling a tear roll down "yep" Niko rushed into Marks arms.

They held each other for another eternity, feeling the end envelop them as they were ready... now its time to end this story isn't it?

I know it may seem a bit short this time, but don't worry, the story has yet to end friend.. But until then... Viewer.


End file.
